Stappord House
}} The Stappord House is a location in Devious Maids. It is the current home of Fiona Gladhart. History 'Early History' Olivia personally selected everything in the household prior to her divorce from Michael to live there. After she moves in, Taylor wants to change things and make her home more to her taste, but Michael is worried that this might offend Olivia. 'Season 1' Michael and Taylor interview a new maid, Marisol Duarte, following the reluctant departure of Lupe. At Michael's birthday dinner, Olivia drops in and makes a scene, throwing a crystal heart against the wall. Marisol then steps in and manhandles Olivia out the door. During a luncheon at the Stappord house Marisol runs into Evelyn Powell and wonders if she’s had any luck finding a new housekeeper. After Evelyn explains that the agency sent her someone useless, Marisol offers to come and help. After Olivia drops a bomb about Taylor's past, Michael decides that they should move to New York before this gets out and, because Taylor has become so dependent on Marisol, he wants to take her with them. With Taylor and Michael out of town for the week, Marisol is able to work at Powell mansion the whole time rather than the Stappord house. While cleaning at the Powell mansion, Marisol uncovers DVDs of Michael and Taylor having sex, recorded by Adrian Powell. Marisol informs the Stappords in their home of the situation and the trio leave to confront Adrian. Marisol realizes on her way to the store that she's forgotten her wallet, but when she returns to retrieve it, she is shocked to discover Taylor and Michael making love atop the kitchen counter. They fall off and apologize revealing that they're trying to get pregnant. Valentina Diaz, Genevieve, Philippe, and Remi Delatour attend a dinner party where Taylor and Michael announce she is pregnant. However, the festivities are cut short however when Marisol Olivia hanging by the neck from a tree, attempting suicide due to Taylor's pregnancy. Taylor, who got her first ultrasound, is angry that Michael is spending so much time at the hospital visiting Olivia following her failed suicide attempt. Later Ida Hayes arrives at the house after calling a meeting between Michael and Remi. Marisa precedes to throw her out, Michael feels she could have tried harder to keep her out. Michael comes home, after meeting with Philippe, to warn Marisol of the danger she is in and to call her a taxi. When Taylor arrives and finds that Marisol is leaving, she demands an explanation. Taylor demands that Marisol stay. When she goes outside to retrieve Marisol’s luggage, an assassin Philippe hired shoots her, instead of Marisol, killing her and Michael's baby. 'Season 2' Spence Westmore ends up moving out of his shared home with his wife, and rents Taylor and Michael Stappord's former house since they are moving away. With Carmen jobless and homeless she applies for a job as Spence's maid. When Spence's sister leaves for a business trip he has his nephew Ty McKay stay with him and Carmen for a few weeks. One night, Ty decides to have a rager and Carmen calls the cops, leading to the arrest of both Carmen and Ty. While cleaning Ty's room, Carmen knocks his journal off the bed and decides since it's already open there'd be no harm in reading it, which she later uses as lyrics for song sung in English. Ty learns of this and is furious with the maid. However, when he agrees to let her use his writings, she performs and he starts falling in love with her. Carmen receives some very inappropriate gifts from Ty, so Spence calls his sister to come get Ty as his maid now feels uncomfortable around him. Ty continues to stalk the house even after he has been kicked out. While Spence is holding his 20th anniversary party, for being his soap opera for twenty years, Ty comes up with a plan to make Carmen fall in love with him. During the party Ethan, Carter, and Jason break in and Ty try to rescue the now hostage, Carmen. However, his plan fails when a guest trips him and Carmen stabs Ethan in the gut. Later, when Rosie Falta stops by the house to check on Spence, she and Carmen thank Ty for trying to step in. After many stresses, Spence decides to stay home for a few weeks and he and Carmen become drinking buddies. Soon, Spence loses his job and Rosie comes to the house and convinces Spence to go to rehab. Carmen watches, and barely cleans, the house while Spence is away and is surprised to find Tucker Westmore has come to stay with her. She calls upon Rosie to help out in babysitting. When Spence returns, he and Rosie get engaged, which leads to Rosie firing Carmen, and Miguel and Rosie moving into the Stappord house. 'Season 3' While Rosie is in her coma, Spence and Miguel move out of the Stappord house and get an apartment. At the same time, the Stappords, Michael and Taylor, resurface in Beverly Hills with their new adoptive daughter, Katy. Blanca Alvarez starts working as a maid for the Stappords the same week. The night of Marisol's book party, Louie Becker is impaled by a glass shard during a fight with Sebastien Dussault in the living room. After the book signing party, Blanca heads to the Stappord house to move her stuff in. When Blanca enters the living room, she discovers the couch is covered in blood, the lamp is broken, and the walls are splattered with blood. To keep everything covered up, Taylor makes Blanca swear she won't say a word to anyone about the mess. Later, Blanca discovers that Taylor lied to her and quits her job. However, after talking to Marisol she gets her job back. When Michael finally returns home, Taylor feels Blanca is untrustworthy, so she makes a mysterious phone call to fix the "problem". That night Blanca is kidnapped from the Stappord house leaving her mother's necklace behind. The next morning, the Stappord's doorbell rings and Taylor opens the door and discovers Carmen looking for Blanca, and more importantly her dress that Blanca borrowed. However, Taylor says that the young maid quit and took all of her belongings, Carmen's dress included. Later, Michael tried making calls to Louie, unknowing of his recent demise. He notices one of Katy's toys on the ground and goes to her room to give it back to her. After asking his daughter a few questions, Michael starts questioning Taylor about a man being in the house while he was away. He tells Taylor that sooner or later he will find out the truth. As Michael is watching the TV, a news anchor is announcing that the victim of a gruesome murder en dismemberment has been identified as Louie Becker, creating conflict between Michael and Taylor. Taylor is taking some pills with water when Katy arrives asking about them and Taylor explains that sometimes grownups get sad, and the pills make them feel happy again, making it clear that the pills are not for kids. Later, Taylor is distressed on the phone with her mysterious relationship trying to find out where Blanca is, so Katy tries to help by putting a large amount of pills into her mother's glass of wine, resulting in Marisol finding her the next morning unconscious. While Taylor is in the hospital, Michael and Marisol take turns watching Katy, Marisol later tries to help Michael find a new maid. After Blanca's second departure, Rosie Westmore comes to work for the Stappords and soon develops a bond with Katy. Katy gives Rosie a present and the latter discovers it is Blanca's necklace. Ernesto Falta grows suspicious of the Stappords and stalks Rosie at their home. But when Taylor sees him through the window, she freaks out and sends Michael after him, who hits the intruder with a golf club. When Taylor and Katy go out of town, Rosie is able to have Miguel's birthday party in their home. During the party, Spence finds the clown taking photos in Katy's room, he then attacks him, and a big fight breaks out in front of the children which ends in the couch being covered in cupcake frosting. While cleaning the mess, Rosie discovers what looks like blood stains in the couch cushions. After the Stappords return home, Rosie confronts Taylor about the red stains, to which the latter insists that it's red wine. Later, when Rosie tries to pour Hydrogen Peroxide, she discovers that Taylor replaced the couch and all the other furniture in the living room. Marisol starts questioning Taylor and she finally reveals she had an affair with Sebastien which resulted in the deaths of both Louie, Blanca, and subsequently Michael. Rosie arrives to work later and discovers that everything has been cleared out of the house, and Taylor and Katy have gone, leaving it open for it's next tenant... 'Season 4' Six months after the loss of her baby, Zoila Diaz finds a job, through Marisol at the Stappord's old house, as a maid for a fashion designer working abroad in Milan, who will be away for the another six months. Zoila and Carmen are hanging out at the Stappord's old house when Kyle arrives at the door, Zoila then explains who he is to Carmen and the latter is very interested in the new relationship. Days later, Zoila and Carmen are discussing Kyle and Zoila explains that "he lives with his mother", to which Carmen promptly responds, "Dump him." After talking to Frances about accepting invitations and not extending any, Zoila holds a cocktail party at her "home" and enlists the help of Carmen and Daniela Mercado. During the party, Danni spills wine on Frances who insults the maid, making Carmen defend Danni, but when Zoila forces the maids to apologize, Carmen realizes where Zoila's loyalties are and she and Daniela leave. Following an awkward date with Adrian Powell, Zoila is walked to her front door by and her date expresses interest in seeing her again. However, Zoila makes clear that the interest isn't mutual, but Adrian loves a challenge and plants a kiss on her anyway, to her shock. Zoila is approached by Kyle who makes up an excuse for dropping by so that he can ask her about any visitors she's had lately, having seen her with Mr. Powell Later, Adrian comes over to invite Zoila to the Hamilton House Gala and she ends up saying yes while distracted with making sure Kyle can see them. After numerous jealous views of Adrian and Zoila, Kyle apologizes for breaking up with her and kisses her passionately. Following a heated discussion with his mother, Kyle moves in with Zoila as he now needs a place to stay. However, the maid realizes she's living with a man-child and can do nothing for himself. Such as making his bed, since it seems his mother usually did everything for him up until now. Mail for Fiona Gladhart keeps coming to the house, to Kyle's confusion, and Zoila brushes it off as a wrong delivery. Days later, Zoila is on the phone when she hears the door being unlocked. She discovers Fiona, the homeowner, is now back from Italy, a little earlier than expected. With Fiona's arrival, Zoila is unable to keep up the facade of being wealthy and after a confrontation with both her boss and Frances, she is forced to reveal to latter, and subsequently to Kyle, that she is a maid. After Kyle and Frances move away from Canon Drive, Fiona informs her maid that the "handsome neighbor", referring to Kyle, is back. However, Zoila discovers that it is Spence squadding in the house along with Kill Face. Later, Fiona is going through mail when she discovers an envelope addressed to Zoila and in turn, throws it away. Luckily for Zoila, she discovers the envelope as she precedes to take out the trash. Later still, Fiona is watching a news anchor report that Spence and Stuart "Kill Face" Pearlman have escaped from prison and she immediately recognizes Spence as the "handsome neighbor". However, she doesn't have a chance to inform the authorities as Zoila takes her phone, quits her job and runs to warn Spence, leaving a bemused Fiona in her mahogany home. Inhabitants *Fiona Gladhart ("I Saw the Shine" to the present) 'Previous' *''Michael Stappord'' (Unknown to "Crimes of the Heart", Pre-"Awakenings" to "Cries and Whispers") *Olivia Rice (c. 1991/1992 to 2012/2013) *Lupe (Unknown to 2012/2013) *Taylor Stappord (c. 2012/2013 to "Crimes of the Heart", Pre-"Awakenings" to "Anatomy of a Murder") *Marisol Suarez ("Pilot" to "Totally Clean") *Spence Westmore ("Crimes of the Heart" to Pre-"Awakenings") *Carmen Luna ("Crimes of the Heart" to "Look Back in Anger") *Ty McKay ("The Bad Seed" to "Night, Mother") *Katy Stappord (Pre-"Awakenings" to "Anatomy of a Murder") *''Blanca Alvarez'' ("Awakenings" to "The Awful Truth") *Rosie Westmore ("Look Back in Anger", "She Done Him Wrong" to "Anatomy of a Murder") *Miguel Falta ("Look Back in Anger" to Pre-"Awakenings", "She Done Him Wrong" to "Anatomy of a Murder") *Zoila Diaz ("Once More Unto the Bleach" to "Grime and Punishment") *Kyle ("The Maid Who Knew Too Much" to "I Saw the Shine") Trivia *The home address is "5519 Canon Drive". *It has been home to the most characters in the series. *The majority of the major maids, Blanca, Carmen, Daniela, Marisol, Rosie, Valentina, and Zoila, have either lived, worked, or been a guest in the Stappord House. Category:Homes